


You and I

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You broke up with your boyfriend and you try to distract yourself by listening to loud music and cleaning your room. Bucky lives on the same floor as you and hears the music. Curiosity gets the best of him.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes / reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky BarnesxReader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Barnes x Reader - Relationship, james barnes/reader, james bucky barnes x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since we're about to be quarantined, I shall start to upload my writing on here. Enjoy.

Returning from the gym, Bucky was about to take a shower when he literally felt the bass of loud music through the walls

He looked at the alarm next to his bed. 1 A.M.

Who the hell is up at this hour blasting music?

Walking out, he followed the music, only to realize it was on the same floor as him. He saw that your door was already open so he walked in.

The hell?

It was like a stampede went through your room, with clothes and papers everywhere. Looking around, he saw that you were trying to grab something from under the bed, your ass sticking, giving him a nice view.

“Doll?”

You banged your head while trying to get out from under the bed. “HOLY FUCKING HELL BUCky You scared tHE shit out of me?” You got up and shut the music off.

“Sorry.”

Rubbing your head, you just stared at each other for a while.

“What’re you doin up so late?” He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

“Ummmm cleaning.” You looked everywhere but him.

“At one in the morning huh?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Ya..why are you up so late?”

“Gym.”

“At one in the morning huh?” You imitated his stance and he smiled, walking towards you.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Oh.

“Hey I thought you were out with uhh what’s his face Jake?” He asked, rubbing his hands together.

“Oh ya that…his name is John by the way.” You didn’t want to talk about it.

“What happened?”

“I was supposed to meet him at this club but when I got there, he was drunk and practically having sex on the dance floor with some chick and when I talked to him about, he kinda said that he was cheating on me.”

You couldn’t stop talking even if you tried. Of all people, you didn’t want Bucky to be here. He was the reason you were in this mess anyway. He started dating so you did as well. You tried to forget loving him. But then he was just always there. You were just trying to prove that you couldn’t put your life on hold simply because your feelings were not reciprocated.

Or so you thought…

“So ya…that happened.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say. He tried not to look so happy that you broke up with him.

“Sorry.”

“No that’s fine…it was long overdue to be honest. He was a dickhead.” You stood up and started picking up some stuff from the bed and the floor.

“So why all this?” Bucky motioned around him.

“Oh my head is clear when I clean up…distracts me.” You thought he was going to leave when he stood up so you switched the music back on.

You were swaying your hips while reading some papers when you noticed Bucky didn’t leave. Turning around, you caught him staring at your ass before he looked up at you, knowing very well you caught him so he didn’t try to hide.

“You know, the music now is so different from back then. You guys have more…what’s the word…freedom with what you can do.” He walked towards you with his famous death strut.

No wonder women were throwing themselves at him.

“Oh really? What do you mean?” You turned around, busying yourself with what was on your bed.

“Well…back then, I couldn’t do this when I went out dancin with a beautiful dame like you.” He grabbed your hips and pulled you flush to him, your back hitting his firm chest.

Holding back the moan, you looked over your shoulder. He was breathing on your neck and the hairs sticking to his face tickled your shoulder.

“Hmmm.”

“And I could never do this-” He moved his metal hand across your navel and began to go lower. You shut your eyes to enjoy the sensation, your head falling back on his shoulder. You were both dancing to the music, not caring how loud it must have been.

“And it would’ve been scandalous if I were to do this…” He stuck his leg between your thighs, and placed his metal hand on your neck, the other holding your navel tightly.

The moan that escaped your throat snapped him out of his haze. Bucky’s last reserve was fading. He shouldn’t be doing this. You were hurt and he was taking advantage of you and it was wrong.

He let go and took a few steps back, realizing what he was about to do.

By the time you no longer felt his heat, you turned around and looked at him.

“So-I’m…So-sorry I shouldn’t hav-” He turned around and sprinted out of the room.

You stood in the middle of the room, dazed and confused.

What just happened?

It took you a while to compose yourself. God the way he was so confident. The way his metal fingers grasped your neck drove you mad. His warm hand on your hips nearly made your knees buckle. You never realized how much you needed to feel his touch until you did.

You were not about to let this go. Not now. This might have been the only chance you get to do this. You shut the music off and walked to his room, not even bothering to knock on the door because there is no way in hell Bucky can just leave you like that.

However, you probably should’ve knocked on the door because the second you entered the room, the second all thoughts left your head.

Bucky was standing in the middle of the room with a towel hanging too low to your liking around his waist. He looked up immediately and you couldn’t quite read his expression.

You shut the door and walked towards him.

His breathing picked up. He wasn’t exactly dressed for the occasion and neither were you. Your tank top didn’t leave much to the imagination and your shorts were offly tight on you. He was looking at your neck and your nipples hardened under his gaze. But that wasn’t the only reason why.

His hair was still wet and you followed the droplets of water running down his neck and oh-so-slowly reaching his Adonis Belt.

When you looked up, he saw that you were staring at him…so you didn’t try to hide.

“What the hell was that?” You pointed to the door and crossed your arms.

“W-what?”

“No no don’t what me. Don’t act all innocent now because you left me all sexually frustrated. So I ask the questions here. What in the hell was that?”

Did he just hear you correctly?

“I-you were…it was wrong of me t-to do anything.”

“Uhhhhh did you see me telling you to fuck off? No I don’t think so. So why did you do that and run away like I’m some kind of deadly poison?”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE!” It took him a second to realize what he just said.

“You..you are. And I hate feelin this way but damn it I couldn’t control myself. Not now. Not when you looked so fuckin vulnerable.”

You were more confused now than before.

“But it was wrong. You just broke up with Jack and I didn’t wanna take advantage of ya.”

“John-”

“I don’t give a fuck about what his name. Because he’s a damn fool for lettin you go doll. Trust me I know.” He dragged his hand in his hair and you couldn’t control the moan that escaped you.

“Bucky.” You whispered his name and he sensed your pity. That’s not what he wanted. He sat down on his bed and refused to look at you.

“No Y/N. I can’t-we can’t do this. I can’t do this knowing you’re still held up on some guy.”

“Who said I was held up?”

He looked up, a quizzical look evident on his face.

“Did you see me crying? No. Surprisingly, I didn’t feel anything when I broke up with him. Actually, I did…relief. Yes it hurt that someone cheated on me but I couldn’t care less because it was at that moment that I realized I didn’t really like him.”

Bucky said nothing.

“You remember when I started dating him?” You asked, not expecting for him to actually reply.

“6 months ago.”

Well shit he did remember.

“That was around the same time you were with Leslie.” It was clear he didn’t expect you to say that.

“I couldn’t watch you be happy with someone else. But then I realized that I was being selfish. You deserved to be happy. That was when you started to talk to me more and I knew that she was helping you get through all the shit that you were still dealing with. So I tried to forget about you the only way I could. I started dating him and I thought it was helping but then you broke up with her and I knew it was my chance to tell you how I felt but it wasn’t fair to John and as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t cheat on him.”

Bucky was speechless.

“Little did I know he had no problem with doing just that.” You laughed, trying to lighten up the mood a bit but he didn’t seem to enjoy that.

When he said nothing, you decided to take matters into your own hand.

You approached him slowly, giving him enough time to tell you to stop, but he didn’t. You straddled his thighs and wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He didn’t move.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

You let go and looked at him, almost apologetic. When you moved to get up, he grabbed you and pulled you towards him, his lips crashing on yours.

You let out a whimper. _Bucky Barnes was a force to be reckoned with._ He kissed like a storm swallowing everything that gets in its way. His touch felt like the waves crashing on the shore at night. His skin felt like linen wrapping around you, almost suffocating you with how hot it was. His hair felt like you were running your hands on silk, so soft and smooth.

It was all too much and you had to stop. He let go and looked at you.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to…are you ok?” He was so aggressive yet so gentle.

This mas was everything.

“Ya ya I just…you have no idea what you do to me James.”

At the sound of his name falling from your lips, his hand tightened around your back.

“I’m never letting you go. Never.” He softly placed his hand on your cheek and leaned in once more. This kiss different. It was soft and slow.

But it was much more intense because it was soft and slow.

Your heart was beating so fast you thought it was about to take a leap from your chest.

And he noticed.

“Y/N are you ok? Your heart rate is high.” He was worried and you didn’t know if it was his gentleness or his ability to switch from his aggressiveness just a second ago that made you turned on even more.

“I’m just-James you’re overwhelming me. In every way possible.”

He smiled and you almost died when he did. It was so rare to see him smile and when he did, it was like all the flowers blossomed in your garden.

“Say it again.”

“You overwhelm me James.”

“No not that. My name.” He swallowed thickly.

“James.”

“Again.”  
  
“James.”

“Fuck again Y/N please.”

“James I-I love you.”

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“God I love you too. I love you so much it fucking hurts me sometimes. It hurts knowing I can’t touch you or tell you how you make me feel or make love to you.”

It was you that initiated the kiss this time. You bit his lower lip and he deepened the kiss, sucking your tongue and forcing his into yours. It was a frantic kiss.

“James I’m yours. All yours. All yours. You can touch me, kiss me, do whatever you want with me. I’ll take it all. Just please don’t let go.” You never sounded so desperate in your life but you didn’t care.

You needed him to know what he made you feel.

“Fuck doll you’re drivin me crazy.” He turned around and pinned you beneath him, spreading your legs and getting as close to you as possible.

He needed you as much as he needed oxygen.

“Bucky touch me.” You looked at him and saw his pupils dilate at your request. Right at that second.

“Where baby girl? Where do you need my touch?” He was teasing you now.

“Anywhere. Everywhere. Please.”

Call it lack of patience but he didn’t care anymore. He grabbed your tank top from the collar, ripping it in half and throwing it away.

“Fuck me.” You gasped at his dominance.

“Will do sugar. Just be patient.”

He couldn’t get enough of you. But he wasn’t touching you and it drove you crazy.

“Please James please I n-need you.”

“Shit you look so good beggin for me Y/N. Which hand?”

“Either. Both. Don’t care.”

It was the green light he was waiting for. He started kissing your neck, rolling your nipples between his hands. It came to a surprise that his flesh hand was aggressive while his metal hand was softer than a kitten’s fur.

Laying kisses on your breast, you cried out when he sucked on your nipple, pinching the other one to a point of causing you madness.

“Shit.”

Distracted by his tongue and teeth nipping on your breast, you didn’t feel his metal hand descending into your shorts.

The second it made contact with your cunt, the second you pulled on his hair, making him growl.

“Fuck baby girl you’re gonna be the death o’me.”

Your breathing picked up and he slowly left kisses down your body, finally reaching where you needed him most.

Spreading your thighs as wide as he could, he bent down and placed a kiss on your inner thigh, slowly approaching your aching pussy. He struck his nose on your shorts and you lost it.

“I could smell you from the moment you walked in the room. Your pussy smells like candy Y/N. And I really want a taste.”

Before you could react, he took your shorts off and licked a long stripe across your lips.

Your hips jutted involuntarily and he held you down.

“Fuck. You taste just as sweet as you smell darlin.”

You would tell him later when you can form a sentence but his pet names made your neurons short circuit.

_Bucky Barnes was as intense as he looked._

Because nothing could’ve prepared you for his tongue. Nothing.

He was such a passionate man, violently fucking you with his tongue and flicking your clit with his metal fingers.

“BUCK dON’T stOP fuck don’t stop-”

“Come Y/N. I wanna feel you come all over my face sugar.”

The second you made eye contact and he winked at you, the second you lost it. He finger fucked you while licking your clit and rolling your nipples between his fingers. It was like you were watching Van Gogh’s Starry Night come to life.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK.” He was relentless, trying to extend your pleasure.

When he saw you truly having a hard time breathing, he slowed down.

Licking one long stripe up your body, he gave you a quick peck on the lips and hovered over you.

“Remind me to thank whoever taught you how to do that!”

“Who said I needed any lessons darlin? You’re pretty responsive. All I need-” You didn’t let him finish, surprising him by rolling around and straddling his thighs again.

“This…needs to go.” You motioned to the towel wrapped around his hips.

“By my guest.” He placed his arms behind his head and watched you pull on the towel, raising his hips slightly to help you.

You gasped, not able to put what you were seeing into words.

“See anythin’ you like sugar?”

_Bucky Barnes had a reason to be smug as hell._

You wanted nothing more than to taste him. So you gave no chance for any foreplay.

He was as soft as he looked. You lips wrapped around his cock, sucking as hard as you could and massaging his balls.

His first instinct was to pull your hair into a ponytail and pull on it.

“Fucking shit Y/N..re-remind me to tha-ank whoever tau-FUCK!” He yelled more profanities when he felt your teeth just grazing him lightly.

You were sucking him like you sucked a popsicle on the hottest day in August; so desperate to feel him everywhere. Like your life depended on it.

“W-wait Y/N I’m..”

You knew what he was trying to say. Looking straight at him, you let go with a loud pop, relishing the way his dick bounced on his stomach from how hard he was.

“Who said I needed any lessons? Darlin-” He didn’t let you finish, rolling you right back beneath him.

Before you could react, he spread your legs and entered you in one thrust.

And it was like time ceased to exist.

This. This was everything you needed but didn’t know it until now. He was so long and warm and thick and filled you beautifully.

When he didn’t move, you pushed your heels into his back, trying to somehow bring him closer.

“Move James..please-”

He almost came out completely before thrusting back into you.

_Bucky Barnes was definitely something else._

No. He was EVERYTHING else.

Molding his lips with yours, he couldn’t hold back anymore and lunged himself into you. His bed was hitting the wall consistently from how fast he was penetrating you, the only other sounds were the strings of expletives coming from you and the encouraging words he was whispering in your ears.

He sat up and pushed your legs up to rest on his shoulders, fucking up into you quicker. You were a moaning mess and he was panting loudly. 

_Bucky Barnes sounded sexy as fuck when he pounded into you._

“Fuck Y/N I’m close-”

“Don’t stop James I’m s-so c-close…come with me Buck-”

“SHIT fucking hell baby you look so beautiful taking my cock in your tight little cunt…FUCK you’re so tight!”

He sped up his actions, chasing his orgasm right off the edge.

“Come with me Bucky…I wanna feel you come inside me please Bucky so close…so fucking close-”

“Fuck Y/N I L-love you-”

And with that last sentence, you let go, falling eternally into the abyss that was Bucky Barnes. You felt his hot seed inside you and it felt so.right.

“S-shit.” He fell on you, panting loudly. You were so high on endorphins and you relished the skin-on-skin contact.

He was everything you ever dreamed of and so much more.

“So..”

“Hmmmm.” You hummed, sleep almost taking over you.

“I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

He pulled out and you winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“Is Jared goin to be there tomorrow at that club?” He kissed your clavicle and pulled a few hair strands from your face.

“His name i-”

“Don’t care. So is he?”

“Probably? Why are you talking about him right now?” You raised your eyebrows, wanting to smack him for ruining the moment.

“Well I was thinkin maybe we could go tomorrow and show him how dancing evolved. You know…what I learned from modern times.”

You smiled at him, loving how evil he sounded.

“I think that would be a fantastic idea.”

Bucky pulled you towards him, keeping you as flush to him as possible. Tomorrow night was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrays came through the blinds of the window, making you shift and feel a solid body wrapped around you. Bucky’s arm draped over your body, his legs locking you in even more. You tried to move but there was no way you were getting out of his death grip right now.

“What’re you a fucking koala?” You whispered so you don’t wake him up. Then you couldn’t help but laugh because Bucky was basically a giant koala if you really thought about it.

“I’m a fucking nightmare doll. Not a koala. Koalas can’t hurt you.” He groaned in his sleep, causing you to shake from laughter even more.

“You clearly don’t watch National Geographic. Koalas can b-”

He didn’t let you finish, laying lazy kissed on your neck. He noticed your reaction when he kissed behind your ears and kept doing it until you felt like jelly under him.

You turned around and looked at him.

“Seriously? It’s like waking up next to Ares or something. How do you look like that right after last night?”

You kept on complaining and huffing because you couldn’t tell if that was his sex hair or just his normal waking up hair.

“Really Y/N? You’re the one to talk. You look like-”

“Don’t say Aphrodite because I swear I know you’re lying.” You both started laughing.

“No I was going to say Hera but hey, Aphrodite works too.” His hands were roaming up and down your body.

“What? I’m not a raging bitch who hurts anyone her husband sleeps with!”

You both realized the mood switch and you hated yourself for making it awkward. He grabbed you closer, laying your head on his chest.

“Listen. What he did was unforgivable. Okay? It wasn’t your fault.”

“Well obviously it must have been considering I probably wasn’t good enough for him.”

“Y/N stop. Look at me.” When you didn’t, he grabbed your chin.

“You are perfect in every way. Every god damn way. And if he didn’t see that, then he’s a fucking moron.”

“Ok.”

“Okay good. Now that that’s out of the way, we need to get ready. Steve is going to have my ass if I’m late for training.”

“Wait how am I supposed to get out?”

“Ummm through the door?”

“Y-you’re okay with me just w-walking out right now?”

“Shit there it goes again.” He kissed your head and grabbed your hand, getting you out of bed.

Grabbing you to make you stand in front of the mirror, you covered yourself, suddenly feeling naked.

“Doll. Don’t please. I need you to look at yourself. I was serious last night. I really like you and I want to give us a shot. If last night was just a quick fuck so you can get over that asshole, I totally get it and we can forget this ever happened. But if it wasn’t, I’d love to take you out on a date, go dancin’ maybe, go to the beach. You owe me nothing alright!”

You didn’t know when you started crying. You turned around to kiss him but he stepped back.

“Nuh huh we both have morning breath. Get your sexy ass in my bathroom so we can get ready.”

You smacked his shoulder while you were walking and he smacked your ass right after.

You got ready and made your way to the kitchen, a smile plastered on both of your faces.

Everyone took one look at you, and then they started exchanging bills.

“What’s going on?” You asked while getting something to eat.

“Nothing apart from me winning $300 right now.”

“Wait what?” Bucky looked at Sam then at Steve.

“Well I was telling them the both of you were going to get together eventually and they said no way…apart from Romanoff of course since we’re the only geniuses in this building.”

“You guys bet on us?” You looked at everyone and blushed.

“It was getting annoying Y/N. All the sexual tension between the two of you. It was bound to happen.”

“Believe me, I’m so glad it did.” Bucky kissed your cheek before walking out with Steve to the training room.

“Are we going to have to deal with this now?”

“Hell ya you are. You bet on us remember?” You grabbed a water bottle and went for a run.

The rest of the day went by quick, with you sparring with Nat and licking your lips every time your eyes laid on Bucky and the weights he was lifting.

Bam.

This was the third time Natasha kicked you on your back.

“Seriously Y/N? It’s like you’re not even trying.”

“Sorry I’m just-”

“Distracted? Ya we noticed. Bucky over there almost killed me with the weights.” Steve walked behind you to get his water bottle.

“Sorry I know it’s just the first day. I swear this won’t happen again.” You felt horrible and both Steve and Natasha noticed.

“It’s alright. Just get it out of your systems and come back tomorrow.”Steve spoke a little louder to get Bucky’s attention.

You nodded and left with Natasha.

“So what changed all of a sudden? Wasn’t it last weekend that you spent with what’s his face?”

“Why does everyone forget his name?” You shook your head and grabbed something to eat with her.

“Didn’t care to be honest. I was surprised you were still going out with him. Tell me”

“He cheated on me.”

“He didn’t.”

“Yup.”

“Where does he live?” Natasha got up all of a sudden and put a jacket on, asking FRIDAY to prepare a car for her.

“Omygod NATasha what the hell wait-”

“No he needs to learn a lesson!”

“Just fucking wait will you? He’s going to learn his lesson soon…tonight actually.” You made sure she wasn’t going anywhere before you sat down again.

“Are you going to make Bucky beat him up? I wanna watch!”

“Jesus the hell is wrong with you? No I won’t make anyone beat him up. I’m simply going to show him what he’s missing out on.”

“How?”

“Bucky and I are going to the nightclub tonight.”

“Ooooo I like that idea!” She was about to walk out when you stopped her again.

“Now where’re you going?”

“It’s about time we all took a break. Nothing juicier than watching some asshole get what he deserves. I’ll tell everyone to get ready.”

“O my god seriously?”

“Yes. Besides, it was about time we all hung out together.”

“Fine.”

You finished your food and went to take a shower. When you walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around you, you jumped when you heard the wiring noises of a machine. Looking around, you saw Bucky was laying on your bed, his mouth wide open and his eyes taking you in.

“God you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry doll. I just came to see when you’ll be ready. But damn I got so much more.” He smirked and you blushed.

“Can you leave so I can change?”

“Really?”

“What?”

“I had my dick buried deep in your tight little pussy yesterday and you want me to leave because you’re embarrassed.”

“No. I want you to leave so what I wear can be a surprise.”

“Can I at least pick out your lingerie?” He got up and walked towards you, playing with the top of your towel.

He was about to kiss you when you whispered to him. “Who said I’ll be wearing anything under my dress?”

He groaned and you enjoyed the reaction you got out of him.

“Now get out before we make everyone late.”

“Fine…but just so you know, I’m hurtin’ sugar. You can’t tell a man stuff like that then kick him out like a puppy.” He feigned a pained expression and put his hands over his heart.

“God you’re so dramatic.” You pushed him out and locked the door.

You looked through your dresses and remembered the one Wanda gave you as a gift. You never wore it before because it barely covered anything but you decided that it was now or never.

You could actually hit two birds with one stone. Make John jealous and make Bucky frustrated. Both good things.

You walked out and blushed when Natasha whistled at you. Steve blushed more than you and looked away, shaking his head at what Natasha and Sam did. Tony was practically drooling.

“Damn girl you’re sexy as hell. You sure you don’t wanna ditch that yeti over there for me?” He pointed at Bucky who just turned around and looked at you.

You looked up and instantly felt how wet you were. His smile faltered when he took your figure in. That **[dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F378232068688487660%2F&t=NGYyYjA2ZGU2NDU4NzMxNTkyZWRjZjQ2MDA3ZTBhYWJlZWM3NjFhMix4ZVdoMFQ5Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3At5hs-s9L0BQwqi2EhIFJCQ&p=https%3A%2F%2F221bshrlocked.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161726203772%2Fyou-and-i-2&m=1) **left nothing to the imagination and hugged your curves perfectly.

“Alright out everyone let’s go. We don’t want to miss Jason getting jealous.” Tony yelled and motioned for everyone to walk out.

“His name is-”

“No one cares.” They all said at the same time and you laughed. It was just you and Bucky left

“Hey guys I’ll drive with Y/N alone. See you there.”

“Don’t do anything in my car Barnes or so help me God I’ll take back your arm.” Tony tried to look scary but Bucky just gave him the death stare, making him run away.

“Don’t worry I won’t let him.” You winked at Tony and he walked out.

You felt so self-conscious under his gaze. It was too direct.

“D-do you l-like it?” You refused to look at him.

“Like it? Doll I fucking love it. There is nothing I want more than to rip it off right now-”

“Don’t you dare it was a gift. Wanda will kill me.”

“I gotta thank her then.” He trailed his arms up and down your figure.

“A-are you wearing any panties?” His eyes barely had any blue in them and you were trying to alleviate the pain between your thighs by rubbing them.

“No.”

“Good girl. Easy access then.” He grabbed your hand and walked out with you.

“What’ya mean easy access?”

“You’ll see soon sugar.” He winked at you and you felt like a schoolgirl, giggling all the way down to the parking lot.

20 minutes later and you walked into the club, wincing at how loud the music was. Bucky spotted where everyone was and placed his hand behind your back.

“Fuck.”

“What what?” You thought something happened.

“I just realized that there is no back to this thing.”

“Is that okay?”

“Stop asking that Y/N. It’s very hard to not fuck you in front of everyone right now. Actin all innocent will just speed up the process.” He playfully swatted your ass and you laughed again. Guiding you through the crowd, you sat next to Steve and started talking.

A couple of drinks later, you were on the dance floor with Natasha and Sam. You told Bucky that to make this work, he can only come to dance with you once John comes, which Bucky didn’t like, considering he wanted to be as close to you as possible at all times.

The song switched and you looked at Natasha, smiling and yelling at the top of your lungs once Shakira’s Chantaje came on. Natasha was sandwiched between you and Sam, humped by the both of you. You looked at Bucky and saw his jaw tense.

Boy was he angry. And it was sure going to pay off after.

You licked your lips and put Natasha’s hands on your waist. She obliged and figured out what you were doing. The song finished and everyone was sweaty but you loved it.

Sam said he was going to leave before Bucky punched a hole in him and you giggled with Natasha. Your laugh abruptly stopped however when you saw John walking in with a girl. You sensed Natasha tensing and held her back, silently telling her to just not do anything.

“You know what to do Nat.” She walked to the DJ and requested a song. He was a friend of Tony’s and put it on. You turned around and saw Bucky realizing what song it was. He stood up and was next to you in a matter of seconds, his hands roaming all over your body at the same time.

“Fucking finally.” He grabbed your neck and crashed his lips on yours. The kiss was so hungry, making your knees weak.

“I got you baby.”

You turned around and backed up into his chest, grabbing his hands and placing them on your hips.

The song was still starting and you ground your hips closer to his crotch. Grabbing his hair, you pulled his head closer to your neck and he started biting you. You moaned and knew he heard you when you felt his chest vibrate from growling with approval.

> _Nothing left for me to say  
>  There’s no more wicked games to play  
> It’s time for me to walk away  
> I am alright_

> _I feel like I’m on a high  
>  A new beginning that is my life  
> I’m turning to the rhythm of the night  
> I am alright_

You started mouthing the words the second John looked at you. You maintained eye contact the entire time you were dancing with Bucky’s hands grabbing your breasts occasionally.

> _The music is making me grow and  
>  The only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing  
> There’s no one here to break me or bring me down  
> And no one here to hurt me or fool around_

> _I have no more time for you to hurt my feelings  
>  Done enough to prove I’m all that I believe in  
> We are at the end, no more stupid lies  
> I’m better off without you here by my side_

You shut your eyes to enjoy Bucky’s ministrations, loving how heavy his hands felt on you.

> _So now there is no longer you and I, you and I  
>  You and I, you and I  
> You and I, you and I  
> You and I_

> _There is no longer you and I, you and I  
>  You and I, you and I  
> You and I, you and I  
> You and I_

You opened your eyes again and saw how John was looking at you, relishing the confidence Bucky gave you just by his presence.

> _Don’t care what other people say  
>  I know you fool around all day  
> Now it doesn’t hurt me anyway  
> I am alright_

> _And when the day turns into night  
>  I’m in the club forgetting you and I  
> And when I think of how you treated me  
> You proved me right_

You gasped when you felt Bucky’s metal hand slither under your cloth and grab your breast. Giggling and pushing your ass into him more, you turned around and gave him a kiss that you would never forget in your life.

> _The music is making me grow and  
>  The only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing  
> There’s no one here to break me or bring me down  
> And no one here to hurt me or fool around_

> _I have no more time for you to hurt my feelings  
>  Done enough to prove I’m all that I believe in  
> We are at the end, no more stupid lies  
> I’m better off without you here by my side_

> _So now there is no longer you and I, you and I_  
>  You and I, you and I  
> You and I, you and I  
> You and I

Bucky turned you around and pushed you into him. You gasped once he parted your legs with his thigh.

“I love you Y/N. And I’m sorry it took me so long and you gettin hurt to realize.”

You kissed him and loved how his arms felt around your back.

“I love you too James.”

The song was ending and you were still moving with Bucky. Being in his arms felt so right and you loved it. The song ended and you walked to the bar. Bucky ordered drinks and told you he was coming right back.

You felt an arm around you and smiled. But when you turned around, you felt chills all over your skin.

“The fuck do you want?” You turned around again and grabbed the drinks.

“I love that dress on you sexy. Would look even better on my floor.”

“As if!?” You raised your eyebrows in disgust.

“Well you had no problem practically having sex with that guy.”

“Ya…that’s cuz he isn’t you.”

“Come on I apologized already. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me back.” He started grabbing you harder and licking his lips.

“Get off of me before I make you John. Or before someone else does. And I don’t guarantee you’ll be conscious if he does.”

“Come on Y/N let’s get outta here. I’ll make you feel so good. Like I always do.”

“Pfft you actually think you ever made me feel good. John you can’t be that stupid. You never made me orgasm.”

“Listen bitch. Either come with me quietly or you’ll regret it.” He grabbed your arm and squeezed hard.

“GET OFF ME JOHN!” You tried to pull away but the heels weren’t helping you.

“You probably were cheating with him on me weren’t you? Fucking whore I’ll show you how sluts like you get fucked. You’ll regre-”

He wasn’t able to finish. A metal arm grabbed his hair and pulled him backwards, making him fall on the floor.

“Hey asshole, when the lady says no, it means no.”

He got up quickly and tried to punch Bucky but failed…multiple times.

You tried to tell Bucky to not go any further but it was too late. Bucky punched him in the face, making him bleed instantly.

“She’s out of your league moron. Go fuck around somewhere else.”

“If you think she’s in yours then you’re delusional. Aren’t you a hundred years old.”

And it was like the straw that broke the camel’s back. You pushed Bucky out of your way, walked to John, punched him in the face, then kicked him in his gut, and when he fell over, your final blow was aimed at his crotch. He fell down, crying immediately from the pain of your heels kicking him.

“Like he said, go fuck around somewhere else dickhead.”

Steve and Sam came and asked you if everything was okay. By the time you turned around, Bucky was nowhere to be found.

“Fuck where did he go?”

You walked to Wanda and asked her to help you find him. She immediately sensed where he was and told you. He walked to the private rooms on the second floor.

You walked in and saw that he was pacing back and forth.

“James?”

“No Y/N. Get away from me.” He held out his hands.

“What’s wrong?” You were getting worried.

“Fuck why do you like me? I’m a century older than you…literally. Why are you with me?” He backed up and you sensed he was about to cry.

You stepped closer but he held his hands out again.

“B-because you’re Bucky Barnes. Because you’re the most gentleman I’ve ever met. Because no one ever cared about me as much as you do. Because you understand me and I feel safe in your arms. Because your touch makes me feel alive. Your lips feel like the universe on my skin. Because you love me with all my imperfections. You’re such a good man that I sometimes want nothing more than to repeat that constantly until you believe me. Because I fell in love with you the second I saw you and I don’t regret it. Because you’re the only right thing in this fucked up world. Because I feel like I can’t breathe when I’m not around you.” You were panting and saw his expression change.

You walked closer to him and he let you. You put your hands on his shoulders and kissed him on his cheek.

“Because I don’t know what I would do if anything happens to you.”

Your lips met his in a chaste kiss and you savored the heat radiating off of him. He slowly hugged you and kissed back. The kiss gradually became more intense and you were tugging at each other’s clothes. He turned you around and slipped the straps past your shoulders, nipping at your neck and massaging your breasts..

“James I need you. Please don’t tease.”

“As you wish.”

He turned you around and got on his knees, lifting your dress and attacking your cunt in an instant. You were trying to suppress your screams but he was relentless. He started fingering you, finding your g-spot in no time and making you come in a matter of seconds.

He stood up and unzipped his pants, rubbing his dick against your folds to get him wet. He slowly thrust in, relishing you tight you were and the look of pure bliss on your face.

“FUck doll you feel so good. So so good.” He kissed you to swallow your moans and set an agonizingly slow pace.

“God I love you Bucky I love you I love you I love you-”

You stared at each other while he was fucking in and out of you.

This was the most intimate moment you ever felt in your life.

Your breathing was hard and he was huffing, kissed your breasts and sucking on your nipples.

“I’m so close Y/N…come with me darlin’. Come with me.”

“Fuck James you feel amazing don’t stop.”

He slowed down even more, surprisingly making you come.

“I’m c-coming James sshit-”

You felt him come inside you and shivered when he was still thrusting and your juices dripped on your thighs.

You kissed again and he pulled out, smiling devilishly when he saw the state of undress and euphoria you were in.

He got a wet towel and cleaned the both of you.

“Come on dollface we gotta go.”

“Hmmm no I don’t want to move. Actually, I don’t think I can move right now.” You squealed when you felt yourself getting lifted up.

“Problem solved.”

“My hero.” You kissed his cheek and started to play with his hair.

“Unless you want to get fucked in front of the team, I’d suggest you stop that right now.”

“What if I want to get fucked in front of everyone?” You whispered seductively in his ear.

“Ohhh you asked for it doll.”


End file.
